


Do You Love Me

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love me?" Romano asked quietly. He glanced at Spain. "Do you really love me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me

“Roma I made your favorite.” Spain sung slightly.

Romano grunted in acknowledgement. He didn’t look up from the magazine he was skimming.

“Roma? Aren’t you coming to the table?” Spain asked.

Another grunt.

Spain set down the plates, pulled of the over mittens and the apron, and walked to his former charge. 

“Romano? Is everything okay?” he asked slightly concerned.

“Mm hmm.”

Ignoring his answer Spain reached out and put his hand over Romano’s forehead. Unlike all the previous times Romano didn’t swat his hand away cursing at him. Instead this time he ignored Spain and continued to read the magazine.

His forehead didn’t feel hot. Spain glanced at the magazine.

“Roma?” he said carefully. “I don’t think Cat Fancy is as interesting as your trying to make it seem.”

“Mm hmm.”

He looked more carefully at the page Romano was on. “And you haven’t moved from this page in about an hour or so.”

“Mm hmm.”

“Romano I‘m thinking of getting a sex change and I want to know if you will still accept me as a woman.” Spain said.

“Mm hmm.” Romano said again. A moment passed before he looked up from his magazine and said “Wait, what?”

“Oh good. Your not brain dead.” Spain said with a sigh of relief.

“You’re thinking of getting a sex change?” Romano asked dubiously.

“Oh no.” Spain said waving his hands. “That was just to get your attention.”

“Well you got it.” he said. Almost as an afterthought he added half heartedly “Bastard.”

“What’s for dinner?” he asked sitting down at the table.

“It’s in front of you.” Spain said taking his seat. “Your favorite pasta.”

As if noticing it for the first time Romano took in the sight of the plate in front of him. “Oh, right. Thanks.”

Now Spain was really worried. Romano never, ever, ever said ‘thanks’ for anything.

“Roma.” he asked. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, fine.” he said picking up his fork and shoving it into his mouth.

“Well, you’re starting to scare me.”

“-ry.”

“What?”

“So…ry.” Romano mumbled.

Spain got up and went to the telephone. 

“Who are you calling at seven o‘clock?” Romano called after all.

“The doctor.” Spain answered looking through his phonebook. “I think you’re sick.”

Romano sighed. “I‘m not sick. Just thinking.”

Spain put back the receiver. “About what?”

“Stuff.” Romano said curtly.

“Like…” he prodded.

“Stuff.”

“Is something bothering you?”

“No.”

“Is it your brother?”

“No.”

“Is it France?”

“No.”

“Germany?”

“No.”

“England?”

“No.”

“G8 members?”

“No.”

“Internal conflicts?”

“No.”

“Memories?”

“No.”

“Me?”

This time there was a hesitation. “No.”

“…you hesitated.” he said quietly.

“So?”

Spain reached over and took Romano’s hand in his. He entwined their fingers together. 

“Roma. You know whatever it is, you can talk to me about it.” he said quietly.

Romano was quiet for a few moments before he said “When I was a kid…”

“When you were a kid.” Spain encouraged.

Romano glanced out the window at their reflection. “When I was a kid. Why did you keep me?”

Spain blinked in surprise. “What?”

“Why did you keep me?” he repeated.

“Well, you were my responsibility.” Spain said truthfully. “You were mine, and I couldn’t just let you go.”

“You did try to trade me for my brother though.”

“Once. And that was before I really got to know you.” Spain said. “Roma what is this really about?”

Romano ignored his question. “And as I got older?”

“What about it?”

“What made you still keep me?”

“You were still my responsibility. I wasn’t just going to hand you over to some country. For one I‘m sure Belgium would’ve killed me.” he said. “And honestly? I couldn’t imagine a single day without you.”

“And now?”

“Now what?”

“We‘re…together aren’t we?” he asked quietly. “Dating. Sleeping together. The whole thing.”

“Yeah.” Spain said slowly.

“Why?”

“What kind of a question is that?” Spain asked dubiously. “Romano you are really starting to scare me. What’s wrong?”

“This is my last question.” Romano said quietly. “And I want only the full truth. No sugar coating. No lying to spare my feelings.”

“Alright.” Spain agreed.

“Do you love me?” Romano asked quietly. He glanced at Spain. “Do you actually love me?”

Spain froze. “What on earth brought this along?”

“Your not answering the question.” only years of knowing his charge could help Spain hear the slight tremor in his voice.

Without wasting another moment Spain came forward and enveloped Romano in a tight hug. Romano’s arms came up hesitantly around him.

“I love you.” Spain said clutching the other to him. “More than anything in this world. I love you more than anyone could ever love someone in all of history. I love you more than anyone could even comprehend. I love you so much that I don’t think there are even any words that I could use to describe it.”

He looked directly into Romano’s eyes. “I never want, even for one second, for you to doubt that I love you. I will never stop loving you no matter what.”

“Bastard.” Romano said softly. He clutched at Spain for a moment before letting go and pushing him away slightly.

“Well come on.” he called over his shoulder as he walked back to the table. “Dinner is getting cold.”

Spain smiled slightly and shook his head. His eyes caught sight of the curl on the side of Romano’s head.

It was curled up from its usual position into the shape of a heart.


End file.
